


Issac x characters

by MuffinBug, Uno_the_gambling_master



Series: Gayest of ships <3 [2]
Category: Yaoi - Fandom
Genre: Cannibalism, F/M, Issac is my potato, M/M, RP characters, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:16:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinBug/pseuds/MuffinBug, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uno_the_gambling_master/pseuds/Uno_the_gambling_master
Summary: Jason is the leader of the group that bullies issac.Issac is 17 "and a half"Jason is 16Max is 17 "or eighteen... I lost count... No your right I'm half a year older than him, he's 17"





	1. Issac x max a lovely pervert (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jason is the leader of the group that bullies issac. 
> 
> Issac is 17 "and a half"  
> Jason is 16  
> Max is 17 "or eighteen... I lost count... No your right I'm half a year older than him, he's 17"

~flashback~

"Fuck!"

issacs body flew across the ground and skidded to a stop as Jason walked to him, holding his bloody shoulder that had just been punctured by issacs teeth. A sour glare remained on the older boys face as he slowly got up. A shock of pain darting across his back from the impact. Issac chuckled and stood up fully and slowly started trudging, with a little laugh, to Jason, walking unevenly like he was drunk, and gained speed as he got closer. Soon he was running at Jason, a twisted grin on his face, his eyes pulsing a bright red (not sharingan).

He quickly tackled the the younger of the two. He instantly started tearing and biting at his flesh, the metalic taste of blood spreading across his tongue. Jason screamed as a pain like fire spread across him. Issac swollowed a chewed up piece of meat and moaned softly. Issac got up and watched Jason struggle to stay alive. He growled and pulled out a small gun from his back pocket and cocked it. He pointed it at Jason and kept a blank face.

"Go to hell, you'll save god the work" he growled before pulling the trigger.  A loud bang (saeran •-•) echoed through the forest as all life was taken from Jason, by a single bullet. Issac walked away and licked his lips, smiling. He climbed up to a branch on a tree and relaxed for a while, soon he slipped into a peaceful sleep as darkness covered his eyes. An hour later he woke up and stretched. he looked around and saw that he wasn't on the ground. he sighed, happy that he didnt fall off. 

 He sat up an watched the forest, waiting for someone to walk past. He sighed and got down, starting to walk. What he didnt know was that there was another teenager following him,  hidden by bushes. Issac continued walking and sighed "I'm boooored" he whined "and hungry" he said looking down at his stomach. "You look quite delicious" max said stepping out from behind the bush, and referring to his blood. issac turned around and smirked, "finally some food" he exhaled, and walked to max. "Why arn't you scared?" Max questioned, "there's no need to, you probably should be though" issac giggled and stood in front of max. Max looked at issac with a monotone face, issac licked his lips and bit max' shoulder.

max grunted and shook issac off. "What are you doing kid?" He asked with a monotone voice. issac growled as max licked his bloody shoulder, not trying to be seductive. Issac smirked and bit max's neck a little then bit his shoulder roughly. Max moaned quietly and pushed issac off of him.

issac looked at him blankly and tuned around, he walked away before max called out to him. "Wait dont leave" he said taking a step forward, "you've sparked my interest" issac continued walking, doing a little peace sign. I need to go." Issac said, max rolled his ayes and walked away. 

~~~~time skip~~~~~

issac walked into an empty house looking for a bathroom. He walked up a set of stairs and found one. He stepped in and opened his backpack searching for his clothes that were stuffed in there. He pulled out a pear of jeans and a comfortable hoodie. His reflection stared back at him, making him realize how tired and bloody he looked. 'More of a reason to take a shower' he thought as he stripped and turned on the water, he smiled softly and stepped in, pausing for a minute to let the blood run off of his smooth arms and hands.

~~now to focus on max :)~~

max smiled and stepped into his empty house, the thought of the young boy fresh in his mind. His mind swirling with images of what his skin would feel like, the soft mewls that could escape through his soft lips, those teeth that drive him absolutely crazy. Max blushed a deep scarlet as his member grew. He shook his head and went to his room to grab clothes, one thing was sure, a shower would help clear his head. He dug through his dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans and a hoodie.

(quick question... Who puts hoodies in a dresser, mine are always in my closet)

he sighed softly and stripped, 'people, emotions, stupid things in this world meant to get in the way' he thought as he grabbed a towel from the floor. He wrapped it around his waist to hide his arousal and headed for the bathroom. He slowly grabbed the handle and opened the door. "WHAT THE FUCK" he yelled after seeing a figure behind his shower curtain.

"Huh? Oh shit i- I didn't realize- um- I'm sorry" issac stuttered, max smirked and walked to the curtain "couldn't get enough of me could you?" Max purred as he got closer to the curtain. "Um yes I actually did i just didnt know this was your house" issac smirked as max slowly opened the curtain, he slipped past max and dried off quickly then slipped his clothes on and ran out. 

 ~end of flashback~ 

"ugh issac stop it, your such an ass" max complained as once again issac slipped away from him.  Issac had managed to avoid every attempt max made at trying to have sex with him. So he slipped past about 10 attempts, counting today. Issac chuckled "sorry, I take pleasure in pissing people off"  he purred as a finger trailed under the younger males chin. Max growled and flicked his head away. "We'll learn to take pleasure in the opposite" issac sighed and turned around, "but that's no fun" he whined softly.

"Too bad kid" max grumbled poking his head. "Don't call me kid, how old are you?" Issac grouched. "17" max sighed, issac smiled "I'm 17 an a half, whose the kid now" issac shot back. "Whatever" max rolled his eyes, issac danced around the kitchen in excitement, max smiled softly and leaned against the counter. Issac stopped and hopped up on to the counter on the other side. "Please?" Max asked, his bottom lip sticking out as he snuck over to issac. Issac looked over at the younger, boredom gleaming in his eyes.

"continue sticking out your bottom lip and a birds gonna swoop down and poop on it" issac smirked, "keep on teasing my like that and a max is gonna scoop you up and fuck you senseless" issac glared at max and stuck out his tongue. Max smirked and kissed him, his tongue  swirling around issacs. His arms wrapped around issacs hips and pulled him closer. Issac chuckled and pulled away, slipping through the arms of his opponent. 

"Max... Arn't we still friends?" Issac asked, max looked down at the ground with a frown. "Yeah but I really want you to marry me, or at least be my boyfriend." He mumbled, issac chuckled, "I'll be your boyfriend, but I think marrying should wait for a couple years" issac said hugging him and patting his head. "There there" he beamed, max smiled and hugged back, "now that we're dating... Please don't cut yourself to give me blood" issac said taking max's chin in his hand, "I don't you to hurt yourself for my canibalistic needs... Er... Wants" issac chuckled, kissing his nose and hopping down.


	2. Not so "Innocent" teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Issac and jase

_"Attention_ _class, today's lesson is going o be a little... Different" blue eyes focused on a young boy, sitting in the front row in front of his desk. "Today's lesson is on" he paused. The young boy went stiff as the teacher looked at him, a small smirk tugging at his lips. "Sex Ed." Eyes dug into the back of issacs head as realization came to the students, finally they understood why the teacher was smirking at the boy._

_Issacs face went red as jase walked to him, confidence in every stride. Issac hid his face quickly and looked away from the adult, towering over him with lust clouding around him. "Issac may I have your hand?" He asked, his silk voice reaching the girls in the class. Voices whispered about the young boy. One hand from the back of the class went up. "Yes mrs. Reese" issac gulped, preparing for his friend to say something. Silence  surrounded them. "Nothing mr. Barns nevermind" issac shuddered as the teachers warm hand took his._

_In a flash issac was out of his seat and in the teachers arms. A knock was heard at the door  and jase smiled, "right on time, come in please" the door swung open to reveal issacs mom and the principal. Issac gasped "m-mom help me please" he pleaded, "no I'm here for the lesson, I wanna see how well mr. Barns treats you all" she said walking to the back of the class to sit, the principal following, "yes and I would like to see if mr. Barns is teaching his class well" he said with an informing tone in his voice, "M-mom you can't- ah~" he groaned as jase interrupted his sentence with a bit to the neck._

_"Sh sh sh, your interrupting the lesson issac" the teacher purred, one hand danced down to the hem of issacs shirt while the other held issacs face facing the side so he had perfect access to his neck that had been bruised thousands of times in the past. He quickly nipped gently at the bruises and hickeys given to issac at lunch. "Ah m-mr. B-b-ah~" issac moaned as jase sucked and nipped. The teacher separated from issacs neck slowly, a small string of saliva connecting them. Jase slowly lifted issacs shirt to reveal issacs small pale body. Issac shivered as the cold air pinched at his hardening nipples. Jase smirked and turned issac toward him and pushed him onto his desk._

_He smirked and licked his lips as issac looked up at him nervously. " this is your punishment for earlier, I'm gonna embarrass you so badly." He purred before leaning over and licking issacs hardened nipples. Issac moaned quietly as jase licked and nipped. Moans bounced through the room until jase stopped. Issac looked up at the teacher with lust filled eyes. Pants and boxers flew to the  ground along with jases shirt, tie, and jacket. Issac licked his lips and attacked the teachers heck with soft kisses, jase groaned quietly as issacs tongue trailed up his neck._

_A small slam was heard and issac was against the desk again. His stomach pressed against the desk, jase smirked as he slowly slid into issacs entrance. Issac moaned loudly as jase started thrusting. One hand tugging on issacs hair and the other palming the young high schoolers erection. Moans slipped through issacs lips as the teacher filled him with ecstasy.  Issac moaned as jase continuously rammed into him._

_Issac panted and moaned as he felt his chest get heavy and his breath getting uneven. Jase smiled seeing the young boy under him, moaning and groaning,  his name slipping out with it._

_"Issac"_

_"hey, issac"_

_"love, please"_

"love wake up"

"issac"

issac shot up from his desk and looked around. Jase was standing in front of his desk tapping his shoulder. "What happened?" Issac grumbled as he looked up, jase smiled softly. "You fell asleep in class, don't worry class has ended and i talked to your teacher. Good thin is that you fell asleep as class was ending, were you having a dream of me?" Jase smirked, issac yawned and looked at jase sleepily, "how did you know?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"you were moaning my name while you were sleeping" jase chuckled. Issac blushed deeply, "o-oh I'm sorry" he apologized , " no no it was nice hearing you call my name~" jase purred, "ok jase" issac mumbled as he grabbed his backpack, "have a good class love" jase said ruffling issacs hair, issac nodded and yawned again before standing up, "you too jase" jase smiled and hugged him softly before letting go and waving goodbye. Issac smiled and walked away, waving goodbye also.


	3. Lmao author-chan talks

LOLOL so In my class where making a little path of our goals and my last goal is: continue being absolutely aawesome,

when i was writing this i was thinking of something (cant remember what) and so I accidentally wrote: continue being absolutely annoying.

author-chan signing out


End file.
